super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Stages
SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'Stage List' There is a total of playable 60 stages in Super ARC Bros. Brawl, five more than in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (including Miiverse and the DLC stages). This does not count any stages that the player has made in Stage Builder and the stages that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ¤ = Stage that can host an 8-player Brawl! % = Unlockable Stage (/---) = Crate & Barrel type DLC = Downloadable Stage Altar_of_Robin_Williams.gif|'Altar of Robin Williams' (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)¤ (/Normal) Amebic_Sea.png|'Amoebic Sea' (Alien Planet)¤ (/Futuristic/) DLC Archylte_Steppe.png|'Archylte Steppe' (Final Fantasy XIII)¤ (/Normal) Broken_Prison_(Pksparkxx_Dathottness).png|'Broken Prison' (Youtube) (/Futuristic) DLC Burning_Wasteland.jpg|'Burning Wasteland' (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes)¤ (/Futuristic)% Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg|'Camp Crystal Lake' (Friday the 13th)¤ (/Normal) DLC Canterlot_Cafeteria.jpg|'Canterlot Cafeteria' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (/Party)% Chaos_Wasteland.gif|'Chaos Wasteland' (Digimon Rumble Arena 2) (/Futuristic)% City_God_Temple.png|'City God Temple' (Real Life (Shanghai - China)) (/Party)% Clockwork_Tower.jpg|'Clockwork Tower' (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) (/Normal) Denevér_Castle.png|'Denevér Castle' (Soul Calibur V) (/Normal) Discord's_Realm_Alice_Edition.png|'Discord's Realm Alice Edition' (Equestria Stories: Find Yourself)¤ (/Party)% Dream_Island.jpg|'Dream Island' (Battle for Dream Island) (/Party) Earth's_Mightiest_S_H_I_E_L_D__Helicarrier.jpg|'Earth's Mightiest S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)¤´ (/Futuristic)% Enterprise.jpg|'Enterprise' (Star Trek)¤ (/Futuristic)% Epic_Sax_Guy_Stage_Revamped.jpg|'Epic Sax Stage' (Super Smash Bros. Lawl) (/Futuristic)% Gessen_Academy_Garden.png|'Gessen Academy Garden' (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) (/Normal) DLC Gluttony.jpg|'Gluttony' (Dante's Inferno)¤ (/Normal) Happy_Diner.jpg|'Happy Diner' (Happy Days) (/Normal) Hoth_War-Zone.jpg|'Hoth War-Zone' (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back)¤ (/Futuristic) Kahn's_Coliseum.jpg|'Kahn's Coliseum' (Mortal Kombat (2011) (/Normal)% Mad Gear Hideout.jpg|'Mad Gear Hideout' (Street Fighter X Tekken) (/Normal) DLC Manhattan_Mars_Clock.jpg|'Manhattan Mars Clock' (Watchmen)¤ (/Futuristic)% Moon.jpg|'Moon' (DuckTales Remastered)¤ (/Party) Mount Lawlmore.gif|'Mount Lawlmore' (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) (/Party) DLC Mushroom_Kingdom_II.png|'Mushroom Kingdom II' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (/Normal)% Night_Roof.jpg|'Night Roof' (Plants vs. Zombies) (/Normal) Syndrome's_Island.jpg|'Nomanisan Island' (The Incredibles)¤ (/Futuristic) DLC Obst__Course.png|'Obst. Course' (Happy Wheels) (/Party)% Omashu.png|'Omashu' (Avatar: The Last Airbender)¤ (/Normal) Pangu_Lagoon.png|'Pangu Lagoon' (Freedom Planet) (/Party)% Peggle.jpg|'Peggle' (Peggle Deluxe) (/Party) Pingu_Ice_Hockey_Rink.jpg|'Pingu Ice Hockey Rink' (Pingu) (/Party) DLC Prehistoric_Turtlesaurus.png|'Prehistoric Turtlesaurus' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time)¤ (/Normal) Lion_Cliff_(2).jpg|'Pride Rock' (The Lion King)¤ (/Normal) Quidditch_World_Cup.png|'Quidditch World Cup' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)¤ (/Normal) Rebel_Army_Boot_Camp.png|'Rebel Army Boot Camp' (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) (/Futuristic) Nintendo_Direct_Memories_(DLC).gif|'Satoru Iwata Memories' (Real Life - Unknown (Nintendo)) (/Mario Question Block (Crate) & Normal (Barrel)) DLC Seerveen's_Ruiner.jpg|'Seerveenernas Ruiner' (En Dag i Livet)¤ (/Normal) DLC Sesame Street.jpg|'Sesame Street' (Sesame Street) (/Party) DLC Shiganshina_District.png|'Shiganshina District' (Attack on Titan)¤ (/Normal)% Shinonome_Lab.jpg|'Shinonome Lab' (Nichijou: My Ordinary Life) (/Normal) Shrek's_Swamp.jpg|'Shrek's Swamp' (Shrek)¤ (/Party) Sky_Pillar.jpg|'Sky Pillar' (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) (/Normal)% Springfield Nuclear Power Plant.PNG|'Springfield Nuclear Power Plant' (The Simpsons)¤ (/Normal) DLC Subspace Gunship.jpg|'Subspace Gunship' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)¤ (/Futuristic) DLC Summit.jpg|'Summit' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (/Normal)% Super_Bomberman_1-1.png|'Super Bomberman 1-1' (Super Bomberman) (/Futuristic) Sveriges_Riksdag.jpg|'Sveriges Riksdag' (Real Life (Stockholm - Sweden)) (/Party)% Tebiri Mama.png|'Tebiri Mama' (Rhythm Heaven: The Best+)¤ (/Party) DLC The_Unicorn.jpg|'The Unicorn' (The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn) (/Normal) DLC Time_Station_I.png|'Time Station I' (Bravest Warriors) (/Futuristic)% Tower_Defense.jpg|'Tower Defense' (Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) (/Normal)% Twilight's_Kingdom.png|'Twilight's Kingdom' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)¤ (/Party) Wilfmension_(The_Frollo_Show).png|'Wilfmension' (The Frollo Show)¤ (/Party) DLC Villian's_Vale_(Kingdom_Hearts_II).png|'Villian's Vale' (Kingdom Hearts II) (/Normal) DLC World_Bowser.jpg|'World Bowser' (Super Mario 3D World)¤ (/Party)% WWE_Ring.jpg|'WWE Ring' (Real Life - Unknown (World Wrestling Entertainment)) (/Normal) Zepp.png|'Zepp' (Guilty Gear XX) (/Futuristic) DLC godzilla-1998.jpg|'Zilla' (Godzilla (1998))¤ (/Futuristic) 'Unlock Criteria' 'My Music!!' 'Stage Music' Each one of the stages that are playable outside of Classic Mode will have a total of 10 songs each. With the exception of "Epic Sax Stage", "Mad Gear Hideout", "Mt. Lawlmore", "Rhythm Heaven" and "Satoru Iwata Memories" with 20 songs (Mt. Lawlmore has four open spots) and "City God Temple" with 18 songs. These songs can be chosen and have their chance of playing adjusted through the "My Music!-option" similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. 'Altar of Robin Williams' # Opening (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Battlefield Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Route 209 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # World S - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Lost in Thoughts All Alone - Fire Emblem: Fates # We Belong Together - Randy Newman # Lugia's Theme - Pokémon 2000 # Milk And Toast And Honey - Roxette # Always on My Mind - Pet Shop Boys 'Amoebic Sea' # (Chiptune) Alien world HD - NU Music # Main Theme/Intro Song - Walking with Beasts # History of the World - Alien vs. Predator # Dark World - Alien vs. Predator # Pandora - Avatar # How Will You Create the Universe/ A Universe in Your Hands - Spore # Creature Beach - Spore Creatures # Shuma-Gorath's Theme - Marvel Super Heroes # Stowaways (Uncharted) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Time - Hans Zimmer 'Archylte Steppe' # Archylte Steppe - Final Fantasy XIII # The Sunleth Waterscape - Final Fantasy XIII # Pulse de Chocobo - Final Fantasy XIII # Blinded by Light - Final Fantasy XIII # Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII # Snow's Theme - Final Fantasy XIII # Battle on the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy XIII-2 # Terra's Theme - Final Fantasy VI # Searching For Friends - Final Fantasy VI # Devil's Landing (Thunder's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Broken Prison' # Main Theme (Splatoon) - Splatoon # Final Boss (Squid Sisters Ver.) - Splatoon # Vs. Meta Ridley - Metroid Prime # Title Theme - Mario Strikes Charged # Glittertown - Wario Land: Shake It! # Dr. Crygor's Theme (Yellow Murmur) - Wario Ware: Smooth Moves # Theme of Toro & Kuro - Street Fighter X Tekken # You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring # Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi # Bring Me To Life - Evanescence 'Burning Wasteland' # Across the Border (Eng) - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Burning Wasteland - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Wasteland - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Daigo Temple (Moonlight) - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # Theme of Dante - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Amaterasu - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Dormammu - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Grumble Volcano (Wii) - Mario Kart 8 # Crisis City (Modern) - Sonic Generations # General RAAM's Theme - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Camp Crystal Lake' # Overlay of Evil - Friday the 13th # Not Tonight, I've Got a Headache - Friday the 13th # Brenda in Lights - Friday the 13th # Sail Away Tiny Sparrow - Friday the 13th # Closing Theme - Friday the 13th # Main Theme - Friday the 13th (2009) # He's Back (Man Behind the Mask) - Alice Cooper # The Shining Theme - The Shining # Nemesis Theme - Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City # Village of Whispers (Hisako's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Canterlot Cafeteria' # Help Twilight win the Crown - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls # Rainbow Rocks - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Shake Your Tail - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Let's Have a Battle (Of the Bands) - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Under Our Spell - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Tricks up My Sleeve - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Welcome to the Show (Dazzlings Only) - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Shine Like Rainbows - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Music in My Ears - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks # Tutorial Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken 'Chaos Wasteland' # Digimon (Main Theme) - Paul Gordon # Chaos Wasteland - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 # Badguy's Festival - Digimon Rumble Arena # Major Battle – Digimon World # First Boss Theme - Digimon World 2 # Myotismon's Theme - Digimon Adventure 01 # Brave Heart - Digimon Adventure 01 # Beat Hit! - Digimon Adventure 02 # Here We Go - Digimon: The Movie # Change into Power – Digimon: The Movie 'City God Temple' # Asian Music Instrumental - Derek & Brandon Fiechter # Chinese New Year (Quing Chang Stage) - Samurai Shodown VI # Dance of the Evening Crane (Iroha's Theme) - Samurai Shodown VI # ART OF FIGHTING (Dragon, Tiger and Swallow) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # PSYCHO SOLDIER (Super China Remix) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Inheritance (TEAM China Theme) - The King of Fighters XIV # Theme of Fei-Long - Super Street Fighter IV # Kanzuki Estate - Street Fighter V # Vanity Paradise (Hsien-Ko's Theme) - Darkstalkers 3 # Theme of Iron Fist - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 # Uncharted Region of China - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars # In your belief - Asura's Wrath # Ecruteak City - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver # Vs. Ho-Oh Remix - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver # Piston Hondo's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Dragon Driftway - Mario Kart 8 # Title Theme - Muramasa: The Demon Blade # Chinatown Brawl (Kim Wu's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Clockwork Tower' # Main Theme - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow # Belmont's Theme - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow # Clock Tower - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate # Carmilla Fight (Grand Battle) - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 # Bloody Tears - Castlevania Judgment # Slash - Castlevania Judgment # Tower of Dolls - Castlevania Judgment # Simon's Theme - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Heart of Fire - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair # Castle Center - Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness 'Denevér Castle' # Character Select Theme - Soul Calibur V # Ivy's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Voldo’s Theme – Soul Calibur V # Yoshimitsu’s Theme – Soul Calibur V # Tira's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Hilde's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Algol's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Leixia's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Viola's Theme - Soul Calibur V # Pyrrha Omega's Theme - Soul Calibur V 'Discord's Realm Alice Edition' # Discord (The Original!) - Eurobeat Brony # I Will Continue (Silverlay's Theme) - maya mermaid # I Am No Hero - MandoPony # Not Like Me (Maud's Song) - MandoPony # Poniko's Theme (Japan Ponycon) - MandoPony # Hooves Up High - Silva Hound ft. Rina-chan # Sunshine and Celery Stalks - PinkiePieSwear # Castle of Time (Timey Wimey) - Jyc Row # Brony Polka (Weird Al Style Medley) - AnimatedJames # Beat It - Apple Bloom & BlackGryph0n 'Dream Island' # Cake At Stake Cover v2.0 - ClumpsyCaterpillar # New Friendly - Kevin MacLeod # Itty Bitty 8-Bit - Kevin MacLeod # Who Likes to Party - Kevin MacLeod # Stringed Disco - Kevin MacLeod # In the Hall of the Mountain King - Kevin MacLeod # Cut and Dry - Kevin MacLeod # Dumb Ways to Die - DumbWays2Die # EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP - TomSka # It Burns Burns Burns - Loco Loco 'Earth's Mightiest S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier' # Fight As One - Downstait # S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Daily Bugle - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Captain America - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Sentinel - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Theme of Rocket Raccoon - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 # Theme of War Machine - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes # Theme of Juggernaut - X-Men vs. Street Fighter # Spider-Man Theme Song - Spider-Man (Playstation) # Theme of X-Men - Shuki Levy & Ron Wasserman 'Enterprise' # Star Trek: Enterprise Theme - Russell Watson # Deep Space Nine (DS9) theme - City of Prague Philharmonic # Main Title - Star Trek First Contact # Klingon Battle - Star Trek The Motion Picture # Star Trek Original Theme - Star Trek (2009) # Delta Rising - Star Trek Online # Q's Winter Wonderland - Star Trek Online # Jean Luc Picard Song - McGoogle555 # Epic Star Trek Remix - Isaac Vail Music # Tunnel Theme (X-Scape) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 'Epic Sax Stage' # Gangnam Style vs. Epic Sax Guy (Mash-up) - RealtremilCH2 # Never Gonna Wake You Up (NilsOfficial Mashup) - nilsofficial # Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Doin' It Right (Daft Punk (Sim Gretina Remix)) - Sim Gretina # Collecting Cookies - The Living Tombstone and Mic the Microphone # N64 Skyscraper (Pinkie and Maud Remix) - KingSpartaX37 # Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone # Running in the 90's - Initial D # Oh Mama - Lilli & Sussie # The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny - Lemon Demon # Toad's Theme - Mario Strikes Charged Football # Title Theme - NES Remix # Big Blue - Mario Kart 8 # Mirror B Battle Theme - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness # Body Rock - WarioWare D.I.Y. # Guile's Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo # Arashi no Saxophone 2 - The King of Fighters XIII # The Way You Move - Killer Instinct # FULL THEME SONG (Fresh Prince of Bel Air) - Fresh Prince of Bel Air # Let's get ready to rumble - Space Jam 'Gessen Academy Garden' # Gessen Ninja Room - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Crimson Heart - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Mirai and Futsure - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Hien's Caliber (Ikaruga's Theme) - Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus # Grandma's True Motive - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Simple, Fair Fight! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Grandfather's Wish - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Light and Silence - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Get Heated Up! - Senran Kagura: Estival Versus # Kyōran no Tamashī (Hikage's Battle Theme) - Senran Kagura 'Gluttony' # Cerberus - Dante's Inferno # Hall of Gluttons - Dante's Inferno # Bleeding Charon - Dante's Inferno # The Queen of Hell - Dante's Inferno # Excessum Alighiero - Dante's Inferno # Devil Went Down to Georgia - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock # Metropolis (God of War) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale # Highway to Hell - AC/DC # Du Hast - Rammstein # Country Roads - Hermes House Band 'Happy Diner' # Happy Days theme song - Happy Days # I'm Always Here (Baywatch theme) - Jimi Jamison # Sitcom Medley - Straight No Chaser # Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz # Beds are Burning - Midnight Oil # Azure Blue World - Sonic Adventure # Seaside Hill (Modern) - Sonic Generations # Super Macho Man's Theme - Punch Out!! (Wii) # King's Theme - Tekken 3 # Beach Theme - Tangerine Dream 'Hoth War-Zone' # Star Wars (Main Theme) - John Williams # Duel of the Fates - Star Wars: Episode I (The Phantom Menace) # Anakin vs. Obi-Wan - Star Wars: Episode III (Revenge of the Sith) # Jedi Temple March - Star Wars: Episode III (Revenge of the Sith) # Battle of the Heroes - Star Wars: Episode III (Revenge of the Sith) # Throne Room Theme - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # The Battle of Yavin - Star Wars: Episode IV (A New Hope) # The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # The Battle of Hoth - Star Wars: Episode V (The Empire Strikes Back) # Victory Celebration/End Title - Star Wars: Episode VI (Return of the Jedi) 'Kahn's Coliseum' # Kahn's Coliseum - Mortal Kombat (2011) # The Courtyard (Day) - Mortal Kombat (2011) # The Pit - Mortal Kombat (2011) # The Armory - Mortal Kombat (2011) # Rooftop (Dusk) - Mortal Kombat (2011) # Outworld Marketplace - Mortal Kombat X # Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X # Lin Kuei Temple - Mortal Kombat X # Mortal Kombat (Main Theme) - TheEliminator1337 # Reptile's Theme - Skrillex 'Mad Gear Hideout' # Mad Gear Hideout (Round 2) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Blast Furnace (Round 1) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Mishima Estate (Round 1) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Half Pipe (Round 2) - Street Fighter X Tekken # Street Fighter Rival Theme 2 - Street Fighter X Tekken # Mega Man's Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken # Pac-Man's Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken # Mad Gear Hideout - Ultra Street Fighter IV # The Pitstop 109 - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Theme of Poison - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Theme of Rolento - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Theme of Guy - Super Street Fighter IV # Skyscraper Under Construction - Super Street Fighter IV # "Knock You Out" - Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition # Jazzy NYC'99 - Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition # Ling Xiaoyu's Theme - Tekken 3 # Gon's Theme - Tekken 3 # Tower of Shogun (Theme of Sodom) - Street Fighter Alpha 3 # Metro City - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds # Street Fighter IV Theme - Exile 'Manhattan Mars Clock' # Pruit Igoe and Prophecies - The Philip Glass Ensemble # The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel # The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning - Smashing Pumpkins # Main Theme - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Betrayal, Revenge and Murder - Injustice: Gods Among Us # Plans Change - Injustice: Gods Among Us # True Moon - Final Fantasy IV: The After Years # Final Battle - Final Fantasy IX # Hyper Spaceway - Crash Nitro Kart # Superman Main Theme - Superman: The Movie 'Moon' # DuckTales (Main Theme) - DuckTales: Remastered # The Moon - DuckTales: Remastered # Money Bin - DuckTales: Remastered # Transylvania - DuckTales: Remastered # Mount Vesuvius - DuckTales: Remastered # Boss Theme - DuckTales: Remastered # Comet Observatory - Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy # Off into Space - Kirby Mass Attack # Toybox (Night) - Disney Infinity 'Mount Lawlmore' # ? # ? # ? # ? # Medley of Windows XP - Stickheadz32 # Hidden Song - Windows XP # Sburban Jungle - Homestuck Volume 4 # Shadow Showdown - Drawn to Life the Next Chapter # Mario Paint Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Reincarnation (Kiria) - Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem # KYO CLONE TEAM (Mutually Exclusive Dichotomy) - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match # Mega Charizard X Theme - Pokémon The Origins # Fallen Angel (Ending Song) - Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt # Move Your Feet - Junior Senior # ”Together Forever" (The Cyber Pet Song) - Daze # Ding A Dong - Supersounds # The Slowpoke Song (English) - The Official Pokémon Channel # Pinkie's Hot Head Bop - KingSpartaX37 # Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates INSTRUMENTAL (Clean) - Epic Rap Battle Of History # You Can't Fight the Homestuck! - Kylee Henke 'Mushroom Kingdom II' # Mushroom Kingdom II - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Peach's Castle - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Super Mario World Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Ending - Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme - Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic (Baby Yoshi Singing & Yoshi Drums) - New Super Mario Bros. U # Petey Pirhana's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged Football # Super Mario Bros 2 "Underground" - Silentzorah # Chai Kingdom (Touhou Remastered) - Legendary Super Mario 'Night Roof' # Gaze the Roof - Plants vs. Zombies # Night Time in Front Yard (Horde) - Plants vs. Zombies # Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies # Zomboss Theme - Plants vs. Zombies # There's a Zombie on your lawn - Plants vs. Zombies # Wild West: Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies 2 # Dark Ages: Ultimate Battle - Plants vs. Zombies 2 # Main Theme - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # IceIce Yeti - Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare # Thriller - Michael Jackson 'Nomanisan Island' # The Glory Days - The Incredibles # KRONOS Unveiled - The Incredibles # Rush Hour - The Incredibles # 100 Mile Dash - The Incredibles # Nomanisan Island - The Incredibles (Video Game) # Volcanic Eruption (Omnidroid 08) - The Incredibles (Video Game) # Endless Spawning Henchmen - The Incredibles (Video Game) # The Incredibles Credits Theme (Official Drum Cover) - EB Pro Drumming # Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations # Dr. Eggman Showdown - Sonic Lost World 'Obst. Course' # Main Menu Theme Song - Happy Wheels # MINI MINOTAUR SONG (feat. Tobuscus & Tim Tim) - Tobuscus # PEWDIEPIE Song - Dj Fortify # FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SONG - The Living Tombstone # Rebel Outpost (Orchid's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # Downtown Demolition (TJ Combo's Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) # VS. Nega-Scott - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World # Adam The Clown (Boss) - Dead Rising # Axel F - Crazy Frog # In The End - Linkin Park 'Omashu' # Main Theme - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Agni Kai - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Scraf Dance - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Into The Earth Kingdom - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Last Agni Kai (The Phoenix King) - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Ending Theme - Avatar: The Last Airbender # Avatar State - The Legend of Korra # Greatest Change - The Legend of Korra # Desert 2 (Sky Sands) - Kirby Mass Attack # Gritzy Desert - Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Pangu Lagoon' # Pangu Lagoon 1 - Freedom Planet # Dragon Valley 1 - Freedom Planet # Jade Creek 1 - Freedom Planet # Battle Glacier 1 - Freedom Planet # Fortune Night 2 - Freedom Planet # Aqua Tunnel 2 - Freedom Planet # Final Boss Brevon - Freedom Planet # Marble Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog # Green Hill Zone (Modern) - Sonic Generations # Angel Island Zone - Super Smash Bros. Brawl 'Peggle' # Peggle Beat 1 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 4 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 7 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 9 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Beat 10 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 3 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 6 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 7 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 9 - Peggle Deluxe # Peggle Nights Beat 10 - Peggle Deluxe 'Pingu Ice Hockey Rink' # Nootstorm (Darude - Sandstorm remix) - Duck :3 # Pingu Theme Trap Remix - MajorLeagueWobs # Who Lake - The Grinch (video game) # Sleigh Ride - The Grinch (video game) # GCN Sherbet Land - Mario Kart 8 # Aurora Australis - Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection # Niug-Nep Place - Dead or Alive 5 # Feliz Navidad - Jose Feliciano # The best theme tune ever - The good the bad and the ugly # Theme of Antarctica - Vangelis 'Prehistoric Turtlesaurus' # Prehistoric Turtlesaurus - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Big Apple, 3AM - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Neon Night Riders - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Starbase: Where No Turtle Has Gone Before - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles In Time Reshelled # Boss Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Reshelled # Stage Theme 2 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up # Turtle Base - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up # Main Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) # Pizza Power - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Ninja Rap - Vanilla Ice 'Pride Rock' # Circle of Life - The Lion King # Hakuna Matata - The Lion King # Be Prepared - The Lion King # This Land (Instrumental) - The Lion King # He Lives In You - The Lion King # George of the Jungle Opening Theme - George of the Jungle (1997) # Small Airfield - Street Fighter IV # Theme of Elena - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Grassland Groove - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # The Lions Sleep Tonight - The Tokens 'Quidditch World Cup' # Main Title - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup # International Match - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup # The Quidditch Match - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # Hedwig's Theme - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # Hogwarts' March - Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire # Lily's Theme - Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1 # Battle Of Hogwarts - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Courtyard Apocalypse - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Aran Ryan's Theme - Punch-Out!! (Wii) # Main Theme - NFL on NBC 'Rebel Army Boot Camp' # Main Theme/Mission 1 - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Inner Station - Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 # Back to the China - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # First Contact - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # Steel Beast 6Beets – Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II(X) # The Unknown World - Metal Slug 3 # The Scene of a Hard Battle - Metal Slug 4 # Windy Day - Metal Slug 5 # Coal Mine - Metal Slug 7 # The Waterfall - Metal Slug 7 'Satoru Iwata Memories' # Main Theme (Super Mario 64) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Champion's Road - Super Mario 3D World # Main Theme - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Staff Roll (Credits Concerto Returns) - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Yoshi's Story - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Main Theme - Kirby's Return to Dreamland # Butter Building - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Champion Iris Theme - Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2 # Mute City - Mario Kart 8 # Dream Chaser - F-Zero X # Mother 3 Love Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Smiles and Tears - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS # Legend of Zelda Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Planet Zebes - Super Smash Bros. # Corneria - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Fire Emblem - Super Smash Bros. Melee # You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles # Nintendo Land Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 'Seerveenernas Ruiner' # Stone Tower Theme【Folk/Orchestral version】- James Dean # Spirit Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Deku Palace - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Angry Aztec Lobby - Donkey Kong 64 # Voices of the Temple - Donkey Kong Country Returns # Destroyed Skyworld - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # In Search of the Secret Spell - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin # The Forested Temple - Final Fantasy VII # Sunshine In The Rain - Bodies Without Organs # Opa Opa - Antique 'Sesame Street' # "Sesame Street" Theme (w/ Classroom Instruments) - Jimmy Fallon, Sesame Street & The Roots Sing # The Muppet Show Theme Song - The Muppets Show # Jungle Boogie - The Muppets # Grover's Theme - Sesame Street Gangstas # Share It Maybe - Cookie Monster # Bubblegum K.K. - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # Malo Mart - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Honoka's Theme (Our Little Secret) - Dead or Alive 5: Last Round # Maplecrest Stage - Skullgirls # Mahna Mahna - Mr. Mo 'Shiganshina District' # Opening - Attack on Titan # Attack ON Titan - Attack on Titan # Aramy Attack (Mikasa) - Attack on Titan # Eren's Berserk Theme - Attack on Titan # Armored Titan Theme - Attack on Titan # Ending - Attack on Titan # Opened Way - Shadow of the Colossus # In Awe of the Power - Shadow of the Colossus # Counterattack - Shadow of the Colossus # Sayonara Heaven - Pop'n Music 'Shinonome Lab' # Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Yukko no Suramappagi Dayo Jinsei Ha - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Mio no Kaputte Kaputte Moe Chigire - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Hakase no Suki Nano Nano - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Nano no Ohirune Sentaku - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Misato no Gakkou Seikatsu wa Bakuhatsu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Sekiguchi Yuria no Senpai to Igo Soccer bu - Nichijou: My Ordinary Life # Sora mimi cake - Azumanga Dioh # Raspberry Heaven - Azumanga Dioh # Go! Go! Maniac - K-ON! 'Shrek's Swamp' # Main Theme - Shrek Superslam # Poison Apple Inn - Shrek Superslam # Swamp - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Multiplayer Battle - Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing # Bayou Boogie - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest (SNES) # Living Forest - Mortal Kombat (2011) # Livin La Vida Loca (Shrek 2 cover) - Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas # All Star - Smash Mouth # I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth # Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright 'Sky Pillar' # Sky Pillar - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Mt. Chimney - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Rayquaza - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Elite Four - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Champion - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Soaring the Sky at Night - Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire # Sky Tower (Remix) - BlackThunderbolt2971 # Temporal Tower (Remix) - QizionStudio # Primal Dialga Battle (2:nd Remix) - PokeRemixStudio 'Springfield Nuclear Power Plant' # (Green Day) Simpsons Theme - The Simpsons Movie # Downtown Springfield, Stage 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Boss Battle, Wrestler - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Final Boss, Mr. Burns 1 - The Simpsons (Arcade) # Bart Goes Downtown - The Simpsons Hit & Run # Incriminating Caffeine - The Simpsons Hit & Run # Springfield - The Simpsons Game # The Day Springfield Stood Still - The Simpsons Game # D'oh Song - DJ Homer # Rock you like a hurricane - Scorpions 'Subspace Gunship' # C'Mon and Ride the Smash Train - BotanicSage # Super Smash Mouth Bros (Instrumental) - The Living Tombstone # Boss Battle Theme (Music Cover) - SmoothDude(77) # Step: Subspace - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Boss Battle Song 1 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Menu (Melee): Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS # Good Bye Esaka (Arranged) - The King of Fighters 2000 # Boss Theme 2 - The Legend of Dragoon # Eat The Rich - Aerosmith 'Summit' # Ice Climber - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Balloon Trip - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Shin Onigashima - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Clu Clu Land - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Step: The Plain - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Frozen Hillside - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Duck Hunt Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U # The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS # Freeze! Crystal King - Paper Mario # Northern Hemispheres - Donkey Kong Country 'Super Bomberman 1-1' # Area 1 - Super Bomberman # Area 4 - Super Bomberman # Area 6 - Super Bomberman # Battle Music - Super Bomberman # Boss Music - Super Bomberman # Stage 2 - Super Bomberman 3 # Stage 3 - Super Bomberman 3 # Green Garden - Bomberman 64 # Red Mountain - Bomberman 64 # Main Menu - Bomberman Land (Wii) 'Sveriges Riksdag' # In med bollen (2012) - Markoolio # Kärlekssång från mig - Markoolio # På festplatsen - Owe Thörnqvist # Nu tar vi dom - Tre Kronor # När vi gräver guld i USA - GES # Vandraren - Nordman # Kom och ta mig långt Härifrån - Brandsta City Släckers # Bolibompa remix - Time4clapping # Björnes Magasin Intro REMIX - tweakwatt # (Åh) När ni tar saker I egna händer (Remix) - Nightcore Gengar 'Tebiri Mama' # Karate Man Medley - Rhythm Heaven: Gigamix # Title Screen Medley (Final Remix) - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Game Select 2 - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Game Select (Tower) 2 - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Slam Dunked - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Pillow Dance - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Try Again - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # The * Bon Odori - Rhythm Tengoku # Night Walk - Rhythm Tengoku # Remix 7 - Rhythm Tengoku # WISH Can't wait for you - Rhythm Tengoku # Shoot-'Em-Up (Complete) - Rhythm Heaven # The Dazzles (Full) - Rhythm Heaven # Space Soccer - Rhythm Heaven # Remix 8 - Rhythm Heaven # I Feel Fine!! (Japanese) - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Samurai Slice - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Munchy Monk - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Endless Mode - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Rhythm Heaven Medley - Wupar 'The Unicorn' # Symphonic Theme - The Adventures of Tintin # The Adventures of Tintin - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Snowy's Theme - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Introducing The Thompsons and Snowy's Chase - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Sir Francis And The Unicorn - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # The Flight to Bagghar - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # The Clash Of The Cranes - The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # Welcome to Jurassic Park - Jurassic Park (1993) # Sinbad's Theme - Popeye meets Sinbad the Sailor # The Great Sea - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD 'Time Station I' # Main Theme - Bravest Warriors # Butter Lettuce Dance Party - Bravest Warriors # Credits Theme - Adventure Time # I'M CATBUG! (Knife Party - Centipede Remix) - Mrawri # Adventure Time Theme Song Extended - MetalRayProductions # I'm Just Your Problem (Full Band Version) - KatharaWaterTribe # Little Baby Feet (Sim Gretina Remix) - SimGretina # Dark Mind Final Boss (Second Form) - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror # Theme of Nova - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 # Time Station (Ape Escape) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 'Tower Defense' # Power of the Horde - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Orc Theme - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Arthas Theme - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne # Main Theme (New Version) - Heroes of the Storm # Sky Temple Theme 1 - Heroes of the Storm # The Haunted Mines (Version #2) - Heroes of the Storm # Rock Opera - Heroes of the Storm # Horde Battle - World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor # Shamburger - Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings # Forgotten Grotto (Aganos' Theme) - Killer Instinct (2013) 'Twilight's Kingdom' # Twilight Sparkle's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Applejack's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Rainbow Dash's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic # Crystal Fair - SimGretina # Hearts as Strong as Horses - SimGretina # Winter Wrap Up (Metalized) - Bronyfied # At The Gala (Colt) - Канал пользователя MagicalShift # Apples To The Core (Orchestral) - SereneMelody # Let the Rainbow Remind You - OfficialPonytronic 'Wilfmension' # Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) - Chaos X # The Frollo Show Medley - Super Smash Bros. Lawl # Termination - Yume Nikki Gensou # To Thee We Sing (We Praise Thee) - St. Petersburg Chamber Choir # The Dark Colossus Destroys All - NieR # Tower of Sorcery - Castlevania 64 # Underground Tunnel Invisible Sorrow - Castlevania 64 # Song of Unhealing (Ben Drowned Song) - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # Final Battle Against Ganon - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Toriningen Party - Yume Nikki 'Villian's Vale' # Vs. Sephiroth - Kingdom Hearts II # Vs. Final Xemneas - Kingdom Hearts II # The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts II # Sinister Shadows (1000 Heartless Battle) - Kingdom Hearts II # Desire For All That Is Lost - Kingdom Hearts II # Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts II # Twilight Town (Roxas) - Kingdom Hearts II # The Promised Beginning - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep # A Date with Fate - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep # Xion's Theme - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 'World Bowser' # World 8 (Bowser) - Super Mario 3D World # Bowser's Highway Showdown - Super Mario 3D World # Hisstocrat - Super Mario 3D World # Road to Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Melty Monster Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy # Final Boss Phase 2 (Lava) - New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 # Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart 8 'WWE Ring' # WWE Royal Rumble 2013 Theme (Champion) - Clement Marfo & The Frontline # Can you dig it - World Wrestling Entertainment # I Came To Play - World Wrestling Entertainment # Sexy Boy - World Wrestling Entertainment # Real American - World Wrestling Entertainment # Metalingus - World Wrestling Entertainment # Theme of Zangief - Street Fighter V # Theme of R. Mika - Street Fighter V # Theme of Hugo - Ultra Street Fighter IV # Tina's Theme (I Feel for You) - Dead or Alive 5 'Zepp' # D.O.A. (Character Select) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload # Holy Orders (Ky Kiske's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Writhe In Pain (Millia Rage's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Burly Heart (Potemkin's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Kage Matsuri (I-No's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Momentary Life (Baiken's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Awe of She (Dizzy's Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Still In The Dark (Millia Rage vs. Eddy (Zato-1) Theme) - Guilty Gear XX # Marionette (Elphelt Valentine's Theme) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- # Crystal Forest (Celica A. Mercury's Theme) - Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Extend 'Zilla' # Official Theme - Godzilla (2014) # "Come with me" - Godzilla (1998) # Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Kiryu's & Mechagodzilla 2's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Jet Jaguar Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # Moguera Theme - Godzilla Unleashed # MAIN THEME (Pacific Rim) - Pacific Rim # Enter Sandman - Metallica # The Wicker Man - Iron Maiden # Nightwish - Nightquest 'Menu Music List' Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. # Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Wi-Fi Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Character Select - Super Smash Bros. # Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee # Character Select - Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme - Super Street Fighter IV # Main Menu Theme - Street Fighter V # Menu - Rhythm Heaven # Select Screen - Mortal Kombat II (Arcade) # Main Theme (Second Version) - Killer Instinct (2013) Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Stages Category:Alien Planet Category:Final Fantasy Category:YouTube Category:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Category:Friday the 13th Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Digimon Category:Real Life Category:Castlevania Category:Soul Calibur Category:Equestria Stories: Find Yourself Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Star Trek Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Senran Kagura Category:Dante's Inferno Category:Happy Days Category:Star Wars Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Watchmen Category:DuckTales Category:World of Lawl Category:Super Mario Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:The Incredibles Category:Happy Wheels Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Freedom Planet Category:Peggle Category:Pingu Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Lion King Category:Harry Potter Category:Metal Slug Category:Nintendo Category:En Dag i Livet Category:Sesame Street Category:Attack on Titan Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Shrek Category:Pokémon Category:The Simpsons Category:Ice Climber Category:Bomberman Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:Bravest Warriors Category:World of Warcraft Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:The Frollo Show Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Guilty Gear Category:Godzilla Category:Tekken Category:Starter Stages Category:Unlockable Stages Category:DLC Stages